


And They Slept Happily Ever After... [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Zeb, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Panic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, top Kallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Kallus takes care of Zeb during one of his episodes of insomnia.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	And They Slept Happily Ever After... [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And They Slept Happily Ever After...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868568) by [Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles). 



**Title:** And They Slept Happily Ever After...

**Fandom:** Star Wars Rebels

**Author:** [Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 11:36

**Summary:**

Kallus takes care of Zeb during one of his episodes of insomnia.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868568)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/and%20they%20slept%20happily%20ever%20after.mp3)


End file.
